


Sweaty Love

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi and Shinobu go to the gym together. It's not surprising that they get sweaty. What is surprising is how much Shinobu likes getting sweaty with Miyagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a pwp oneshot. I may never return to it, though. But this being completed is more likely than others I've listed on my "won't finish list." It's one of those fics I still technically want to write (and it wouldn't take much effort), but I have other things I find more important to write.

Shinobu looked up from his textbooks when a god-awful smell filled the room followed by the sound of a closing door. _What the hell?_ He thought.

“Miyagi? What is that smell?” he asked, plugging his nose while walking over to his boyfriend.

“Oh, hi there, Shinobu-chin!” Miyagi smiled at him, ignoring his question.

“Gaw! What is that smell?”

“What smell?”

“That one that you obviously brought into the apartment with you.” He leaned forward, trying to find the source. It was coming from Miyagi—obviously, but where? He nosed around him, but the smell was pretty much as obtrusive everywhere. “God, Miyagi. It’s you. Like your actual body.”

“Oh, you must be smelling my sweat.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

 “Sweat?” Shinobu’s mouth hung open. _That is sweat?_ “But I’ve smelled your sweat before and it was never this strong.”

“Yeah, well you’ve only smelled it during sex. Obviously your senses work differently when your horny haha”

“How did you even get this sweaty?”

“I decided to go to the gym. I’m not as in shape as I used to be.” He pat his stomach for emphasis. “Can’t have you leaving me cause I’m an fat old geezer.”

“I would never do that,” Shinobu huffed under his breath.

“What was that? Hmmm?” Miyagi prodded, leaning in close to Shinobu’s face. Shinobu shifted his eyes away quickly, blushing.

“None of your business, Old Man.”

“Aww, really? But I thought we held no secretes from each other?” he whined, but his eyes were playful.

“I’m allowed my privacy, aren’t I?” Shinobu glared.

“Yes, yes my Shinobu-chin. So, what’s for dinner? Exercise really wakes up your stomach.”

Lowering his eyes, he whispered, “Sesame soba noodles.”

“No cabbage?”

“No.” Shinobu’s ears turned a light shade of red. “I thought I would try something else.”

“Sounds good, and smells even better,” he said, walking into the kitchen. Shinobu smiled broadly while his lover’s back was turned. _I hope it tastes as good as it smells. I really want him to like it._

The two sat in silence, staring at the delicious looking noodles.

“Well, you gonna try it?” Shinobu glared. _Has my food been so bad that you are really this scared to try it? And after what you said earlier, too?_

“Itadakimasu!” With that he began to shove noodle after noodle into his mouth. Gaping, Shinobu stared as Miyagi ate every bite. Finished, Miyagi looked up meeting his lover’s eyes. He laughed, seeing his still agape mouth.

“What’s so damn funny, bastard?” He glanced at the food for a second before he began eating himself. It was _good. Really_ good. Had he improved or was this a freak accident? Either way, Shinobu was gleeful as he stared back at Miyagi’s pleasant expression. _I made him happy._

“Where are you going?” Shinobu called from his kneeled position over his textbooks.

“The gym.”

“Again?”

“As I said before, I can't let you leave me cause of fat.”

Shinobu huffed. “And I said I’d never be that shallow.”

“So you would love and take care of me even when I’m an obese grandpa?”

“I didn’t say that! The gym’s a good idea. We could…I don’t know, go work out together.”

“Okay, Shinobu-chin! Let’s go now!”

“But My homework’s not-“

“A smart kid like you can cram it in later.” Miyagi prompted, dragging him out of the apartment before he could further protest.


End file.
